The last moments of Hayworth and Prower
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Two character deaths...One shot story...That's all I can say (I don't want to ruin it)...
Renne coughed out blood as she used the wall behind her as support. She held her sythe in her right hand while her left was bracing her body against the wall.

Renne could hear a gun shot as she coughed again. This time the blood was trickling out of her mouth and she couldn't control it. She wanted too...But she had no choice but to accept it.

Two more shots resounded off the Church walls she was inside of. Every painting was shining due to the Moon light which pierced through the Church.

"How does it feel? To be the one to FEEL the pain that you have caused others?"

Renne growled as she pushed herself to stand up straight. She could feel her eyes trying to give way to the darkness of Death that awaited her. She refused. She would continue to argue with her fate for as long as possible.

She closed her eyes for a moment. 'Estelle...Joshua...Everyone...' She thought to herself sadly as she opened her eyes again, the doors of the Church were shut...Most likely sealed shut by the person in front of her.

"You will die here. In this church. The very one you got married in, if I am not mistaken?"

Renne's eyes widened in shock. "Just how the FUCK do you know about that!?"

The person (or rather animal-looking person) spat onto the floor next to him.

"Its not that as if you are invisable...Renne Hayworth Russell."

Renne's eyes narrowed as she rose her sythe. "Fuck you..."

"Oh?" A gun shot to her right arm forced Renne to let go of the sythe. She felt herself drop onto her knees. All the pain...All the pressure to help the others...All the time she had tried to give them...She had failed. She looked at her white corset - Stained with blood. The moment this, THING, had shot her with his gun was the moment she had failed.

"Now, now. I am not without a heart of sorts."

Renne rose her head to meet his gaze. "I would rather die then have pity from you." She spat at him. Her spit landing on his face, right in his left eye.

The animal/person growled and kicked her over onto her back. "You...Will die here. Just think for a second. You will have nothing. No-one to run back too. No friends..." He leaned over her. "No family." He said the last word very slowly, as though to try to torture her. Thing was, he didn't know she had experienced torture before...In "Paradise".

Renne tried to move but found it utterly useless. She was far to hurt. She was going to die in a few minutes...With or without the gun that he had.

She closed her eyes as it loaded the gun one more time. "Tell me...One more thing..." She breathed out, barely able to construct her sentence...That was how bad the injury was.

"Oh, alright then. What is it? Is it about the weapon?"

Renne tried to shake her head, but found that was also useless due to the pain. "N...No...Name...What is your..." She coughed. "Name?"

"Mine?" The thing chuckled. "You really want to know my name huh?"

Renne smirked. "Yeah?"

"My name is Miles Prower. A lot of people call me Tails though. Why?"

Renne's eyes opened as she saw the two tailed fox again, she smirked. "I'll take that to the grave..." She spat at him one more time. "Asshole."

Tails looked to the gun in his right hand, "FUCK!" He fired the last shot into Renne's skull, thereby killing the 17 year old. Renne's purple hair mixed with the blood that seeped through, causing an almost Crimson-like colour. Renne's overall skin tone changed from being very healthy and vibrant to one of white...She was gone. Cold and gone.

Tails turned and raced out of the Church that was in Grancel. He had to get out off there. He would be hunted...The second Renne's spirit told anyone...Especially his former best friend Sonic...EVERYONE would be after him...Well...Aside from Shadow...Maybe he could strike a deal with the black hedgehog?

He had no idea. But he was going to try to survive...If all else failed, he would use the Blue Typhoon (or his secret space ship project) and go to find his Cosmic Friends...They would take him in...and protect him...This he knew...FOR A FACT.

The doors to the Grancel Church blew open as Zane's fist smashed the doors into pieces. Tita raced in first followed by Agate. Estelle and Joshua had a feeling what to expect so they walked very slowly behind Zane who also walked through. Sonic The Hedgehog with Knuckles the Echidna walked through the now destroyed doors.

Agate looked around and his blood froze (or felt like that) when he saw Renne's lifeless corpse laying near a church wall. He looked down and sighed while Tita looked to him. "What is it? Where are they!?"

Agate felt at a loss: Should he tell Tita and be her "Crying post" or should he guide her out and try to convice her otherwise? He decided on the former because it would be for the best.

Agate slowly pointed at where Renne's corpse was and Tita followed his finger. "Tita..." Agate whispered as Tita's eyes filled with water within moments. The 18 year old raced over to Renne's side and instantly dropped to her knees, trying ever so hard to find a pulse or SOMETHING that would indicate life...After around 5 minutes she felt herself fill with emotions. "No...No...No...NO!" She repeated and then screamed as Agate slowly knelt beside her.

"Tita. I will help you find whoever did this. I promise you this."

Sonic stood next to Estelle and sighed. "Tails did this. Don't you think Knux?"

Knuckles nodded his head when Estelle looked at Sonic. "Those laser holes...That is exactly the same mark Tails main weapon would leave on Dr. Eggman's machines..." He looked to Sonic who had balled his hands into fists. "I'm sorry Sonic."

Sonic The Hedgehog rose his head and looked to Tita who was looking at Knuckles. "We've...We have lost my best friend...And consequently Renne was his first target...I don't think I can forgive him for this..."

Knuckles looked to him. "But you two have so much history!"

Sonic sighed. "I know...I..." He relaxed his fists. "Tails has gone too far. I told him what would happen if he used any of the Emeralds for too long..." He sighed again. "I..."

Joshua looked to him. "We'll have to hunt your friend down then. What does he-"

Sonic shook his head much to the suprise of the crew that had assembled. "I know where he's most likely gone. I will be the one to finish this." He began to walk towards the doors of the Church.

"Sonic."

Sonic stopped at Tita's voice. "Yeah?" He asked her.

"We'll be there...If you fail."

Sonic nodded. "Thank you Tita..."

Tita looked to Agate. "I think Renne should have a burial." He nodded at her. "We'll be along afterwards Sonic."

Sonic nods. "Alright. See you guys in a bit!" Sonic races off into the distance, heading for a very special place for the pair:

Emerald Hill.

[Overseeing the hills of Emerald Hill]

Tails sat down as he arrived at the peaceful place, lying his gun down next to him. He felt his tears as he realised something he had done which he could NEVER do before: Kill someone.

Tails looked into the sky after a few minutes, feeling the wind on his face. He felt the late afternoon Sun on his face. This reminded him off loads of times when Sonic and him would be running...Just for the fun of it. Not when Eggman would attack...Or when Tails would burn Sonic's breakfast...Not even when Amy chased Sonic and Tails ended up being dragged by Sonic...Only to be the main point of their arguments...

He sighed. "I've never been as good as you Sonic." He mumbled to himself as he looked back to this hills again. "All the times we've had...I never really did get..." Tails slowly stood up. "I never really got the chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Tails jumped almost out of his skin and spun around. Standing there was Sonic...Holding the gun Tails had used to kill Renne.

"I uhh...Sonic...I ummm...This is a shock! I never-" He put up his hands when Sonic pointed the gun at him.

"Wrong Tails. You KNEW I was going to be here if you did something like what you just did. You KILLED Renne Hayworth Russell. Do you REALISE what that means?"

Tails gulped. "Th...Th..."

"Come on, spit it out!"

Tails tried to get his emotions in check, but it was like trying to stand up to your father when you were a small kid...Almost impossible. "You...You're not gonna..."

Sonic sighed and shot the ground next to the fox, making him jump again. "Tails...I've been what I suppose you'd call your, teacher, for many years. There are loads of things that I have been happy to watch...Sometimes when the job was to tough, like when I tried my best to rescue Cosmo, but got punched in the gut by Shadow because he didn't want me to kill myself...I always did my best for you. I'm sorry...but I want you to look at the Sunset behind you."

Tails shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "Sonic! Please no! I didn't...I COULDN'T do that!"

Sonic felt his emotions filling him but he aimed the gun at Tails' face. "Then...If you won't have the last thing you see as something peaceful. Stare down the barrel of this gun, and feel what Renne felt."

Tails slowly lowered his head and turned around. "Alright...I'll turn around...But Sonic...Can you tell me something?"

Sonic slowly stood closer to his best friend, keeping the gun behind the younger kid's head. "Go on."

Tails took in a deep breath. "Will I see Cosmo on the other side?"

Sonic slowly smiled. "I bet she's waiting for you...She'll probably slap you a few times...But I bet she's waiting for you."

Tails winced. "Great..." He trailed off, earning a chuckle from Sonic which made him chuckle. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Tails as Tails' head looked at him. "If it's that mushy stuff...Then yeah...I love you Tails. Forever. Not like Cosmo would and probably will...But I love you all the same."

Tails went bright red. "Same to you Sonic...I l...l..."

Sonic chuckled. "Having problems with the word bud?"

Tails slowly nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Sonic put his arms around Tails, making sure that his gun-holding arm was still at the back of Tails' head.

"Love...That's what I want to say...I love you Sonic." Tails smiled as he closed his eyes.

Sonic smiled back, holding back some tears of his own as he pulled the trigger. There was a semi-loud bang noise and Tails went limp. Sonic dropped the gun, using his right foot to break it, stamping on it, so that it would no longer be used...By ANYONE.

Sonic held Tails in his arms for over 2 hours. Crying and talking about the "old days". Cosmo's spirit was sitting against a tree next to Sonic while Tails' spirit sat on Sonic's other side.

[Not far away]

Shadow The Hedgehog stood with his arms folded. He was a very dark character in general...But even he had a sad smile for Tails and Sonic in that moment. He looked to his right foot where two emerald were. One was Blue and the other one was Yellow.

'I will make sure they both have thier colour coded Emerald with them when they die...' He smiled for the first time in ages. 'Sonic...You're getting old' He chuckled.


End file.
